POWER RANGERS: Ninja Storm - Gone Wild!
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Ninja Academies weren't the only places Lothor attacked. Feeling that the Pai Zhuq Temple was as big of a threat, had them all captured, along with their Headmaster. Only one managed to escape. One very lucky girl who just happens to be the Headmaster's daughter... Who is about to become something more...
1. Ninjas Gone Wild Part I

**I'm not gonna be just writing Silver Lining, I want to get started on my other stories! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Ninjas Gone Wild.**

The Ninja Academies weren't the _only_ places that Lothor abducted. Feeling that the Pai Zhuq school was as much of a threat as the Ninjas, he set out to capture them too! But only one got out. Only one student survived the attack. And that was the Headmaster's daughter... who would become something more... While this is going on, the Rangers have to deal with brainwashed Thunder Rangers! Will they survive?

* * *

 **Ninja Ops.**

Cam was on the computer, taping on the keys furiously, trying to find the Rangers as well as trying to keep warm, thanks to the sudden climate change. In his haste, he accidentally knocked over a picture frame. He tried to grab it but missed, but his father, Sensei Watanabe, who had been transformed into a guinea pig, caught it above his head, jumped on the desk and handed it to him.

"Try to be more careful, son." his father told him gently, Cam smirked slightly, "I didn't do it on per..." he trailed off when he got a good look at the picture. It was a picture of him as a kid with a little girl that was about the same age at the time. She had tan skin, brown eyes, black hair and a very kind smile. He was smiling to, that seemed like a long time ago.

"You miss her." his father told him, more of a statement then a question. Cam nodded, "We haven't heard from her or Master Moe since this entire mess started. I just hope that she's safe."

* * *

 _ **A Few Weeks Ago: Pai Zhuq Academy.**_

 _Deep somewhere in the forests of Ocean Bluff, was a secret school where they teach young children the art of Kung-Fu, the ancient art of combining martial arts with there animal spirits._

 _Up on top of a balcony was two people. A man and a girl. The man had tanned skin, brown eyes and wore an orange robe and hat that covered his bald head, and on his arm, hidden under his sleeve was a tattoo of a claw mark. This was known as the mark of the 'Order of the Claw'. The girl had the man's skin and eyes, but she had long, silky, black hair that ran down her back. She wore a similar robe like the man but only in black, with pale green lining, with the mark of the 'Order of the Claw' on the chest._

 _"Annabelle." the girl, Annabelle looked over to the man, "You have come far in your training, but you still have much to learn, if you want to take up your heritage, as the Headmistress of the Pai Zhuq Academy." Anna nodded, still looking at him, as his gaze was still fixed onto the students practicing their skills, "Yes Father." "One day, this school will yours to command, and you may be the one to make this school stronger then it has ever been before."_

 _Anna looked back at her fellow students. Ever since she was six, her father began training her for becoming the next Headmistress of the Academy. Every year, he would always say she was getting stronger everyday, and becoming more and more like her mother, who died in childbirth. She always wished she got to know her mother, but eventually accepted that she would never get that chance. When she turned twelve, and her training became more serious, she made a vow that she would make her mother and father proud and promised to never fail._

 _Suddenly the sky became dark and cloudy. The father and daughter looked up at the sky in confusing. Something was wrong. They could feel it in their Animal Spirits._

 _Then, out of nowhere, a man, clad in red and black, came out of the sky in a flash of red light. He was wearing a black mask with red linings, had dark skin, and a really long ponytail. The man smirked at the two, who were now glaring at the intruder._

 _"Master Mao, I presume?" the man asked, mockingly. Mao just kept his calm, yet dark glare on the man, "Indeed. And who might you be?" "I am Lothor. Dark Ninja master and future ruler of the Earth, and then, the entire universe!" he exclaimed, making the girl roll her eyes at the man._

 _"The purpose of the Pai Zhuq was to protect the world from vermin like yourself!" she spat, the Ninja's smile quickly faded into a scowl, "Little brat!" he fired a laser beam at him from his hand, but her father released his Caracal spirit and it batted away the attack like it was nothing._

 _Suddenly, more men appeared. Two monsters and two girls. The monsters were hideous! One was black and red and had two swords in his hands. The other one was slightly taller, green, and had a big white box on his back. The two girls were wearing the strangest attire Anna had ever seen. The one that looked the oldest was wearing black and pink, had pink hair with some sort of helmet that looked like a snake of some kind. The other girl was wearing orange and black, had brown hair, and was wearing a hat that looked like a bee._

 _More monsters appeared down toward the students, with the henchmen close in toe. Lothor began fighting Mao, while Anna was fighting the Alien in black, "And who are you suppose to be?" she asked him, he growled, "I am called Zurgane!" Anna just giggled, "Did your mother hate you or something?" he growled even more and landed a powerful blow at her. Then he turned to the green alien, "Now Choobo!"_

 _Choobo opened up the box on his back, and bubbles came out and encased everyone in a sphere prison, she turned to look at her father, but he was already flying towards the sky, in one of those bubbles!_

 _Lothor let out a hum as Anna prepared to fight him, "I expected better from you Pai Zhuq." Anna growled, but didn't noticed Zurgane coming from behind her and shooting one of those bubbles at her, trapping her and sending her into space!_

* * *

 **Present Time: Lothor's Ship.**

Anna had been here for a few months now and had learned that the Pai Zhuq weren't the only ones trapped. It turned out that Ninjas were also stuck on the ship. When she first got here, she had tried multiple things to try and get out of her energy sphere, but they were all futile. The other Pai Zhuq _and_ Ninja students kept calling out for help, but Anna knew it was pointless. She just sat there, staring at particularly nothing, but listened whenever those monsters were around. From what she heard there were Power Rangers, and these weirdos have sent them to some sort of island that was causing some sort of climate change. Before she could think about it any farther, the door opened and Zurgane walked in.

"We have succeeded!" Zurgane exclaimed, "With the Power Rangers on Portico Island, we'll will win this war!" he laughed, but Anna's sharp wit ruined his moment, "That's nice! It's just a pity that it was that idiot Choobo and not you, huh?" Zurgane stopped laughing, growling in annoyance, and punched the sphere, but it just shot him back and pushed him into the console and it sent out little sparks. He didn't noticed, but Anna did, and she noticed that her sphere wasn't glowing as bright as it did a few seconds.

The general walked out, grumbling. "Annabelle." she turned her head to the voice of her father, "Use your Animal Spirit to break the rest of the barrier and break free." he instructed, she nodded and closed her eyes, calling on her Animal Spirit. A black aura, in the shape of a wildcat, slowly merged away from her body, and slashed at the sphere, causing it to shatter and break, letting her fall to the floor.

She landed as graceful as her Spirit and made for the console, hoping to find a button of some sort and release the Pai Zhuq and the Ninjas, but there was a problem. She had lived her entire life in a temple, and she had only been in the outside world a couple of times. She knew nothing about electronics. The only ones she knows that knew _anything_ about electronics was her friends, Theo and Lily.

She banged her hands on the console, "I don't know how to get you out!" she told her father, who looked back at her with an almost sad expression, "Then you must go alone. Save yourself." he said to her, the students voicing their agreement.

"What? No! I wont leave my father and my brethren here in this, this _hellhole!_ I-I can use my Animal Spirit! Break you out-" "No!" was her father's defiant reply, "It will just give you away! Go!" when she didn't respond, he sighed, "Make your mother proud." that did it. Tears started to fall from the girl's eyes. He took something out of his pocket and use the last of his power to pushed it through the orb.

She managed to catch it before it hit the floor. It was a black device the size of her wrist, lined with pale green and a small disk was on it, it had the 'Order of the Claw' mark on it in pale green, with a black background. "Find Sensei Watanabe. He and Cameron will help you now. To activate it say 'Wild Storm, Ranger Form!'" Anna knew Sensei Watanabe and his son, Cam very well. She and her father were actually good friends with them. When they were five, their fathers would talk while they would play all day. The times they had together were really the only times she felt normal. "Go, my daughter. Make your mother proud." she nodded and bowed, before turning to find the exit.

She stalked by the wall, keeping to the shadows, to insure she wouldn't be seen. She found herself in what looked like a 'throne room' and on the arm of the seat, was some sort of device that she heard on of the girls, Kapri and Marah, that it was called a 'P.A.M' it was what helped Lothor with his crazed plan. Maybe she could use it to get back to Earth.

She was just about to press a button to see if it would send her home, when the door opened to reveal Lothor and his generals, including his nieces, and they all seemed surprised to see her here.

"How did you escape!?" Lothor screamed, outraged that one out of a million escaped, "Never mind! Zurgane! Destroy her!" and he applied, taking out his swords, before she held out the P.A.M.

"Come any closer, and I'll smash this on the ground!" Lothor laughed, "You can't destroy it! It's too indestructible! It only transports, and enlarges!" she smirked, "Thanks for the tip." then she opened it up and pressed a button and, thankfully, it sent her back to Earth, the P.A.M dropping from where she once stood.

Even in space, Anna heard Lothor's outraged roar.

* * *

 **Portico Island Beach.**

Anna stumbled as she finally landed on Earth. She looked around to see what she could see. She was at the beach. She hoped that this was Portico Island or at least the Wind Academy. But before she could go on her search, she heard the sounds of a fight! She decided to investigate.

She jumped on top of a cliff to get a better view. And what she saw both shocked and confused her. It was the Power Rangers. And they were fighting each other. Three against two. They weren't morphed, so she could see there appearance.

One of the three was a boy with dark skin, dark eyes and short black hair. He wore a black leather Ninja suit, lined in red and the symbol of the Air Ninja, which resembled hawk wings, on the side of his chest. The other bot had light skin, brown eyes and short curly brown hair. He had the same leather suit as his friend, but it had yellow lining, and a symbol that looked like a lion's mane on the chest. An Earth Ninja. The last one was a girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and cream-colored skin. She had a skirt to go with her Ninja suit and was lined blue, with the symbol of a dolphin's tail, the mark of the Water Ninja. She could also sense their Spirit Animals. A Hawk, a Lion, and a Dolphin. Go figure.

The other two were young men, that were wearing smug smirks on their faces. The tall one had short, shaggy, blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore leather as well, but it was lined in crimson, and on the chest was a symbol of a Thunder Ninja in the form of the rhinoceros beetle. The other one was shorter then his counterpart. He had tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes. He had a navy color on his outfit, with a symbol of a stag beetle. A Stag and a Rhino. Typical.

But she was confused. Why are they fighting each other? Aren't they a team. Then she remembered that Choobo had brainwashed the Thunder Rangers, making them believe that the Wind Rangers were their enemy. She had to find a way to stop this, or they'll destroy each other.

"Are we having fun yet?" the Air Ninja yelled to the Thunders angrily. The crimson one just smirked even more, "No! But there's always this!" he announced as he raised his arm into the air, his friend following.

 **"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"**

 **"Power of Thunder!"**

The pair morphed into crimson and navy suits. Both complete with staffs and with the mark of the Thunder Ninja on their chest.

The Earth Ninja let out a sigh, "I knew _that_ was coming."

"Ready?"

 **"Ready!"**

 **"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"**

The Wind Ninja activated their wrist devices and were now suited up in red, blue and yellow spandex. Anna looked down at her own morpher in wonder. "So that's how you do it."

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Earth!"**

 **"Water!"**

"Oh, it's on now!" the Navy Ranger said happily, "We're through taken it easy on you!" The Blue Ranger let out a sigh of, surprisingly, depression. "Your right Shane! They're not gonna listen to reason!" she admitted as she got ready for battle. The Yellow Ranger nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! If it's them or us, I choose us!" "Thank you! Finally someone's listening to me!" the Red Ranger, Shane, said sarcastically, as he kept a hand on the sword on his back.

 **"Ninja Swords!"**

They pulled them out of their sheaths and Ninja Streaked into battle with the Thunders. Everything was a blur and Anna couldn't see the fight properly. The only one that probably would, would be someone with a Cheetah Spirit.

They finally slowed down and fought each other, Red vs Crimson, Blue and Yellow vs Navy. As they fought, Anna tore her gaze away from them and hid behind the rock so she wouldn't be seen. Then she began the morphing process.

 **"Wild Storm, Ranger Form!"**

A tornado formed behind her as she stood in a grey jungle, in a Ninja suit. The tornado took her up in it's winds and while inside it, her Ninja suit tore away and replaced itself with black spandex, with pale green linings and a symbol on the chest, revealing the 'Order of the Claw' mark on it. Two small Sai appeared on both sides of her waist. A helmet appeared on her head that resembled a panther, and the visor closed. The tornado dropped her, but she landed gracefully and pulled her Sai off her waist and twirled them around effortlessly, before she slammed them to the ground, causing to tornado to dissipate.

 **"Power of the Pai Zhuq!"**

She cracked her neck to the side as she pulled out the two swords out and joined them, "Time for a test run." she smirked.

As that was going on, the Crimson Ranger take out his Crimson Blaster and fired at the three wounded Wind Rangers. They let out yells as they fell to the floor.

"You got to stop this!" the Red one growled through his teeth in pain, as he tried to push himself up.

The Thunder Ninja of course didn't listen, "Say 'goodbye', Rangers!" he pointed the blaster at them again, only for him and his partner to be knocked aside by a black substance. They fell to the floor, surprised by the sneak attack, looking around for the offender. A tuneful whistle cut through the air. It sounded both cheerful and creepy.

"Is that 'Ring-Around-A-Rosie'?" the Yellow Ranger asked his teammates in confusing, "I don't know but whatever it is, it's down right creepy!" the Red told him quietly. Whoever it was just kept whistling, which was starting to annoy the Crimson Ranger.

"Show yourself!" and show herself, she did. She fell on top of a cliff, holding her Panther Sai in her hands. She wasn't whistling anymore, she only did that to scare them. Then that black substance stalked up beside her. From the Rangers view, it looked like a panther. She looked at the creature who looked back, as if waiting for a command.

"Don't hurt. Just stun." she said softly, and the wildcat nodded, it's mouth curling into a snarl and charging at the Thunders who didn't have time to defend themselves. As the panther ran back and disappeared, the Thunder Ninjas fell to the floor groaning.

* * *

 **Lothor's Ship.**

 **"What?! Another one!?"** Lothor's yell got everyone's attention and got everyone running towards the screen, and everyone gasped in shock at the sight of a new Ranger. "It must be that Pi Zhuq brat that got away! That attack she hit our brainwashed Rangers with has caused the effects of the ray to wear off! Choobo, unless you want to back on the lower ranks again, you will get down there and get the job done!"

"Well I have another idea! Uh..." "Well?! What is it?!" Lothor's patience was wearing thin. "Well, I think that..." the big green alien began whispering in Lothor's ear, which only agitated Zurgane more, before the heat machine exploded. Marah and Kapri decided to have a little fun with him.

"Choobo really has Uncle's ear. Must bug the heck out of you." Marah smiled cheekily, "He's not a real general, you know!" he 'pointed' out, before Lothor yelled out, "Girls! Prepare the beam!"

"Goody! I love beams!" Marah said happily before taking a on a confused look, "What kind of beam is it?" Lothor's smile immediately dropped, "Never mind." And the two girls whined.

* * *

 **Portico Island.**

The Wind Rangers quickly got up and took their swords out again, and stalked slowly towards the fallen Rangers.

The two got up staggering, their visors down, holding their heads as if in pain. "Oh! My head!" the Navy one moaned as they got to their feet, looking around in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Crimson ask Navy, who nodded. They finally looked at the Rangers and were, once again, confused. "What are you guys doing here?" Shane didn't respond and instead said, "You guys okay?" Navy nodded while Crimson still looked confused, "What happened?" and Blue muttered something to the leader, who just shrugged.

 **"Hey!"** a voice alerted them of Choobo, on top a cliff, but he wasn't talking to them, his anger was directed towards the Black Ranger, who was on the same cliff, but only a few feet away. **"You over there! With the cat suit!"** "You better not be taking to me!" the new Ranger growled as she turned to face him.

 **"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Everything was going perfectly until you came along! I've worked to hard for you to mess things up now!"** an explosion sounded a bit away from the Black Ranger to reveal some sort of snail creature, **"SuperToxipod!"** the creature laughed as he approached the Pai Zhuq.

"You just can't keep a good snail down! You miss me Rangers?!" he called down mockingly towards the primary colors, before firing a fireball out of his mouth and at them, knocking them all down.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Red asked increasingly, "But he smells even worse!" Blue complained as SuperToxipod laughed, _"Everything_ about me is worse!" the Yellow Ranger groaned, "Aw, _now_ what does he want?!"

 **"Want?!** I want to _sink_ this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction, to drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero! I want **payback!"** he shot beams at them, and they hit their targets dead on. Then Kelzaks appeared and charged them, and began fighting them. As this was happening, Crimson and Navy were about to jump in and help, when Choobo jumped in front of them.

"Listen to me Crimson Ranger! Your brother has **betrayed you!** Hear me?!" Crimson dismissed it, not believing a word he said. That was before a purple beam shot out of no-where and Crimson pushed his 'brother' out of the way and got zapped by it.

A bright light encased his body before fading away. Something was wrong, Anna could feel it in her Spirit. Choobo had done something to the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and that was confirmed when she saw a kind of light flash in the Ranger's visor.

"Here's the real deal. You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty Blue Ranger's convinced him to join up with them!" the green alien told the Ranger, who looked away as though thinking. Navy, however, was outraged.

"What are you babbling about?! I'd never turn on my brother! Your the one with the evil plan!" he accused, but Choobo continued, "Tell him the truth! He deserves to know you betrayed him _and_ your poor lost parents!"

Navy turned to his brother, "Hunter! Don't listen to him! It's all a bunch of lies!" he reasoned, but he didn't seem to be listening. "Your just trying to destroy us!" the Ranger finally looked at his brother's turned back, but there was something different him. Something about his spirit. Anna can sense it. It felt... tented.

Before she could think any farther, Hunter swung his Thunder-Staff at the unsuspecting Navy Ranger, who hadn't noticed. "Watch it!" she jumped in just in time and pushed him out of the way, standing up quickly as he stayed on the ground, shocked by his brother's actions.

"What the matter with you!? Have you lost your Ninja mind?!" the Ranger just glared at him, "He won't listen to you. They done something to him. He's under a spell." and she was right, "You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger." he told him, but he sounded a little sad and betrayed at the end, before steeling himself, "You **TRAITOR!"** he charged and Anna jumped out of the way, Navy did as well, but Hunter just kept swinging until Navy caught the staff under his arm.

"Don't you remember anything that's happened!?" the deranged Ranger didn't halt his attack. "I remember you sold me out to those Wind Weasels!" he got his Thunder-Staff out of his grip and swung at him again, and slashed him across the chest a few time, knocking him back.

Anna was about to intervene, when she noticed one of the Kelzaks getting steam on him, and then attacked everyone in sight, including his fellow Kelzaks. She realized it was cause of the steam. She turned back to the battle between brother.

 **"Hey! What's taking so long?! Finish off those Rangers so we can take control of the planet! It'll be a cold new world!"** "Not on my watch." Anna muttered, turning back to the fight, which was going poorly for the Navy Ranger, since he didn't want to hurt his brother. He knocked him on the ground and raised his staff above his head for the finishing blow, "Now you'll **pay!"**

"Hunter! Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

The Ranger's pleas fell on deaf ears. "You brought this on yourself, Blake." he poised himself for the blow, but his brother's words stopped him short, "But your not thinking straight! You got zapped with that beam, remember!?"

"More lies! Don't listen to him!" but it was too late. Hunter was starting to calm down, he was starting to think properly. "But...I..." "Hunter...look into your heart. You know the truth." He was starting to come around, but then the same kind of steam shot out and encased Hunter in it's smoke. Blake managed to get out of there but Hunter wasn't so lucky.

"Get out of there!" his call didn't seem to work as Hunter writhed in pain, "Whats happening to me?!" he screamed as green ooze covered his helmet.

"The steam got him!"

"Right in the face!"

"It's just gone from bad to worse!"

The steam stopped and Hunter fell to his knees, holding his head, groaning. But then he started growling, and Anna could sense the rage coming from his Rhino Spirit. This Rhino was about to go on a rampage. His first victim;

 **"This is the end, Blake!"** he yelled in fury as he charged at him, staff at the ready. "NO!" Blue and Yellow ran to Blake's aid, and stopped his attack, as Anna help Shane to his feet and helped him fight off SuperToxipod.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake pleaded with them.

"We're not trying to hurt him!" the Water Ninja protested as she tried to keep the mad Ranger back, "We're trying to hold him-" he was cut off when he and his friend were thrown aside, and slashed them across their chests. Blake tried to hold onto his brother, who just threw him off and and attacked him over and over, deflecting every block and advanced.

"He's like an escaped rhino!" Anna exclaimed as him thrash his brother around. "I'll say!" the Red Ranger agreed, before realizing something, "Who are you anyway?!" "Are we _really_ having a discussion _right now?!"_ she asked him irritably, he nodded quickly and continued fighting.

Hunter soon pinned Blake to the ground with his staff, "Hunter! Please! You have to stop!" Hunter wasn't listening, filled with to much blind rage! Shane and Anna soon got Toxipod off of them and knocked him off his brother.

"This has gone long enough! **Ninja Smoke Screen!"** Shane threw some smoke pellets on the floor as the others, including Anna, gathered behind him. In burst of colorful smokes they disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Blake was worn out from the ordeal and had passed out. The Blue Ranger demorphed and knelt by his side, trying to shake him awake.

"He's alright." the Water Ninja looked up from his limp form to the Black Ranger, who was now demorphed like her and the others, "He's just tired. He'll be okay." "How do you know?" the Earth Ninja asked, genuinely confused. The girl smiled softly, "Because I can sense that his Spirit is still with him." she said cryptically, "Now as much as I love to explain, it's best we find some shelter." the three nodded.

"I'm Shane. And this is Dustin and Tori." "Annabelle. Just call me Anna." they smiled, before focusing on the task at hand. Shane and Dustin placed Blake's arms around their necks and carried him while Tori and Anna followed close behind.

They soon came across a cave and placed him on the stone floor on his back.

Tori was at his side, immediately. "Blake, wake up! Please wake up!" she pleaded. Electricity suddenly covered his body, causing the others to stand back, before his suit disappeared, leaving Blake in his Ninja suit.

They knelt back at his side instantly. Tori began shaking him a little more until he finally woke up, and tried to get away from them, startled from his ordeal. "It's alright! Your alright." Tori smiled at him reassuringly.

He looked at her for a moment, then at the others, before leaning his head back against the floor.

* * *

The Rangers all stood on a cliff, Blake near the edge, thinking about what had happened. He turned to them, a deep frown on his face. "Hunter's the only family I have. He's always been there for me." he told them as they watched him.

"And now he needs my help. For the first time in our lives, he needs _me._ I'm not gonna let him down."

"We'll do whatever we can." Tori told him with a small smile, he smiled back, before turning to the Red Ranger. "Shane. That wasn't us back there." "I know." he cut him off, _him_ being the one to apologize, for he passed them off as enemies the moment they turned against them, "I should've known. We're there for ya bro."

"Fully." Dustin agreed as Anna nodded, a clear sign that she will help.

Blake was more the grateful for their help.

But Anna knew this wouldn't be easy. She could hear Hunter's roars of pain and hatred from here.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I have been dying to do this for a while now, and I'm so glad I can do this, so I hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next one!**

 **B-Bye!**


	2. Ninjas Gone Wild Part II

**Ninjas Gone Wild Part II.**

As time runs out and Portico Island starts to sink back into the ocean, the Wind Rangers, Navy Thunder, and Pai Zhuq Ranger work together to free Hunter, who struggles to find his true self in his anger, forcing Blake to take matters into his own hands. The Rangers have to work as one, but time is running out! And is the mysterious Black Ranger willing to help them? Or will she do this on her own?

* * *

 _Previously_ _on Ninjas Gone Wild._

 _Cam- It's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there!_

 _Shane- There's no other land or people as far as the eye can see._

 _Cam- I just hope she's safe._

 _Master Mao- Make your mother proud._

 _Anna- **Wild Storm, Ranger Form! Power of the Pai Zhuq!**_

 _Hunter- I remember you sold me out to those Wind Weasels!_

 _Shane- Now they're fighting each other!_

 _Anna- Annabelle. Just call me Anna._

 _Tori- It's alright! Your alright._

 _Hunter- Blake! **BLAKE!**_

* * *

 **Portico Island.**

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Shane says to Anna after she explained her story as they walked along the beach, looking for Hunter, the Ninjas, still in their Ninja suits and Anna still in her robe, which Dustin called pajamas. "So since the beginning of this mess, you and your Pai Zhuo buddies have been imprisoned on Lother's ship. But after an you took advantage of Zurgane's anger issues, and made your ball thing weaker, you escaped, with a Ninja morpher your dad had?"

"First off; It's Pai _Zhuq._ Not Pai Zhuo! Second; Yes, that about sums it up. Any more pointless things you need explained?" Shane quickly shook his head. "Is it just me, or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin asked, rubbing his arms to try to keep himself warm.

"Most of the time, I'd say it's just you." Shane tried to joke, but when he saw it didn't work, he got serious, "But it is defiantly getting colder." "I'd really liked to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori told them, wanting to get her mind off the cold.

"Well I'd settle for knowing where we are." "Portico Island." Anna answered Blake's question, which caused them to stop and look at her for more answers. When she noticed they weren't moving anymore, she stopped too, "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane gestured to the rest of them, "I don't think you want to know-" "Trust us, we do." Anna sighed at Tori's response.

"While I was still a prisoner on the ship, I overheard Lother and and his generals talking about it." she paused, much to Shane's frustration with the young women, "And?" "In our world, this place doesn't exist. It only rises from the sea once every 2,0000 years."

"And then what?" Dustin asked, actually curious. "Well..." she winched, not sure how to tell them the rest, but Tori figured it out. "Are you telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?!" she asked the Black Ranger increasingly.

"I did say you didn't want to know." she reminded her. Shane sighed.

"We better find some high ground. Come on." they nodded and continued walking.

* * *

 **Ninja Ops.**

"I'm getting something!" Cam called to his father as something picked up on the Super-Computer. "That must be them! Dad! Look at this! I tried the heat signatures from the satellite photos, and I _think_ I found the Rangers!" he explained and his father nodded.

"That's good news, son." he complemented.

But Cam shook his head, "Not entirely. They _are_ on a sinking island." he told him, before frowning at two other heat signatures, one near the Rangers, and one on the other side of the map. "And they're not alone."

"What do you mean, son?" the guinea pig asked him. "Well, there is one heat signature that is definitely Hunter's, but there is another one with the Rangers, and I can't figure out who it is!"

"Just keep an eye on them." Sensei instructed, Cam nodded and got back to work.

* * *

 **Portico Island.**

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked as the Rangers came upon a cliff and he sat down on the ground with a stick in his hand. Shane shook his head as he stopped to take a breath.

"Not me. I can use the break of getting my butt whupped." he told him. Blake turned from where he was looking out towards the sea to glare at the Red Ranger. "Hey, no offence!" he raised his hands in defense, "But your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great Ranger. One day your all gonna be glad he got those powers!" he scolded him, "Sure. The day he stops using them on us!" he muttered as Tori looked at the Navy Ranger, with a curious expression.

"How did you get them anyway?" she asked him, as she sat next to Dustin, who was poking the ground with his stick. "What?" "Your powers." She answered, "You never told us how any of that happened."

"Well, it's a long story. You really want to hear it?" "Yeah. Well, it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Shane snickered as Dustin half glared at him and threw the stick away.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught out parents the way of the Thunder Ninja." He began as they all turned their attention to him. Even Anna was curious, looking at him from a branch of a tree that she was looking around on.

"After they... passed away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy. Helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino, he was... grooming us for something, but we did know what." he had a small smile on his face as he remembered his childhood with his brother.

"So that's when Lother showed up." Dustin concluded as Blake's smile faded at the mention of the one who killed his parents, "Yeah. Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and Aliens were everywhere." he told them, he eyes burning with the memory of his school being burned to the ground. They saw the same look in Anna's eyes when she told them her home was attacked. "Sensei gave us our Morphers. He told us we'd know what to do. Only at that moment that he got captured by Lother." Anna internally growled at the mention of their father figure being taken away.

"When you go in one of those ball things? What's it feel like? Is it cool? Like going off a free style ramp or-" Dustin's ramblings were cut of by a small stone hitting him in the face from above, and he turned towards the direction where the stone came from, rubbing his head. Anna was glaring at him from her tree, "It's like being stuck inside a small prison with no way out! Now would you _please_ not interrupt again?" he nodded frantically, not wanting to anger the Pai Zhuq student any farther and gestured for the Navy Ranger to continue.

"Once we got on Lother's ship, he was really tweaked that the Ninja Powers were passed on to us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." "And so you went all mid evil on us, huh?" Shane asked him, increasingly. "Let's not go there again." Tori told him, flatly.

"You gotta understand!" Blake nearly pleaded with them, "Hunter's a good person! But if he believes someone's wronged him, he wont stop until he makes it right." "Okay, we get that!" Dustin nearly yelled, "But why is he taking it out on us?" "Choobo used some kind of mind ray on us to make us think you were our enemies." Blake explained, still trying to wrap his head around it.

Shane had only one last question, "And how come _you_ snapped out of it?" Blake smiled a bit, "I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are." Tori and Dustin smiled at him, the the Blue Ranger got to her feet to stand beside him, "And that's what Hunter needs. Come on, we better go find him." Shane nodded and they started walking down the hill.

"Do we have to?" Dustin whined, before Anna grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along, stick and all.

* * *

The Rangers coughed and waved at the gas surrounding them as they walked along the side of a hill, "This island _reeks!"_ Dustin exclaimed as Anna helped Tori back to her feet when she slipped.

They suddenly heard a yell, "Guys, check it out!" Blake pointed over to where Hunter, still in Ranger form, tumbled down the hill a few feet away. "Come on!" they began running towards him as he roared at blind rage toward his younger brother. Before they even started running, a blast came out of nowhere and colored them in smoke.

They heard a cruel laugh as the smoke cleared to reveal SuperToxipod. "You guys better bail! Cause I'm one bad snail!" he proclaimed as they stood together in fighting positions.

"If your a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin tried to taunt, Toxipod growled, "Crab, snail! Whatever!" he shot another beam at them and they back-flipped away and got back into position. "Time to plug this slug."

"Ready?"

 **"Ready!"**

 **"Ninja Storm!"**

 **"Thunder Storm!"**

 **"Wild Storm!"**

 **"Ranger Form!"**

 **"Power of Air!"**

 **"Earth!"**

 **"Water!"**

 **"Power of Thunder!"**

 **"Power of the Pai Zhuq!"**

They transformed into their respective colors and got ready for battle. "I could take you all!" Toxipod claimed as he charged at them.

"Dream on, Snail-trial!"

 **"Ninja Shadow Battle!"**

They all charged at him with blazing speeds before Blake caught him with his Navy-Antlers, "Wheres Hunter!" "Why do _you_ care?! You'll never get off this island!" "Never's a long time, dude!" Blake told him as he tossed him over his head.

 **"Put 'em together!"** the three primary colors proclaimed as they combined their weapons to created the Storm-Striker. The blast hit SuperToxipod dead center in the chest, and he exploded.

They dropped their visor and gathered around each other. "Everyone okay?" Shane asked and they all nodded, breathing heavily as they did. Blake then looked around, "Where's Hunter?" they all looked around by saw no sign of the Crimson Ranger. **"Where are you?!"** Blake cupped his hands around his mouth as his voice echoed across the beach.

"Don't worry bro." Shane placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him." he reassured, the others nodding in agreement. Before they heard a yell of anger. **"There you are! Traitor!"**

It was Hunter. And he wanted blood.

He charged, pushing the primary Rangers, including Anna, aside as he ran at Blake, as he pleaded for him to stop. He slashed his brother a few times on the chest before Blake caught a hold of it, holding it under his arm.

"Hunter! Snap out of it! Lother's done something to you-!" "Liar!" Blake put a hand on his elder brother's shoulder, "Listen to me!" but Hunter got his Thunder-Staff, "No more **lies!"** he swung his staff at him again.

"He needs our help!" Anna called to the others, who nodded and ran to help their friend before Choobo got in the way, "Not so fast! I want to play!" he giggled like a child and ran at them.

Hunter did another blow at Blake, as he put his hands in front of him, blocking the blow! "Hunter! You gotta trust me!" "Why should I?!" Hunter tripped him and pinned him on the ground with his foot to the chest, "Because he's your brother."

They both looked at where Anna was coming towards them, somehow getting away from the fight, and walked calmly towards him. "You need to control yourself. Lother's infected you with a beam that is making you loose control of your temper. Their making you _think_ your brother betrayed you, when in reality, Lother and Choobo were pulling the strings all along."

The Black Ranger's words seemed to have an effect on the Crimson Ranger, as he began to think about it. He thought about how he and his brother broke into Lother's ship in an attempt to get Lother back for murdering their parents. How they were being played the whole time and Choobo brainwashed them to become the Wind Rangers enemies again. Then he thought about his parents in the Cavern of Souls, saying they would always be watching over them, and told them to make them proud.

But then his rage flared back. He was becoming wild again. "Your confusing me! No Pai Zhuq tricks!" he pointed his Crimson-Blaster at her, but Blake grabbed his leg and threw him off balance, which caused him to fire at a small cliff Anna was under, which loosened some rocks and trapped her under the rubble. She tried to get up, but to no avail. Blake threw Hunter off him completely and got back to his feet.

"She's telling the truth! Your my brother!" he tried to reason, but Hunter had gone far to back into his rage to listen, **"I don't have a brother!"** he shot him with his blaster, making him loose his footing. Blake was starting to get frustrated and angry.

"Alright! Enough is enough!" he proclaimed as Hunter charged at him again, roaring like a mad man. "Looks like it time for some tough love!" he pulled his Thunder-Staff out, as Anna watched from the rubble she was pinned under.

The Navy Ranger slashed at his brother, who roared in pain as the attacks caused him to fall onto the ground, and was about to get up before Blake's staff was pressed gently against his neck, stopping him from moving.

"Now your gonna listen, and your gonna listen good!" he told him sternly as his elder brother groaned in pain and confusing, "Hunter! Your name is Hunter!" he started shaking him as he looked at his navy-clad brother in confusing, "Your my brother." he told him softly, before resorting back to shaking him, "Come on man! Shake it off! Shake it off!"

Hunter shook his head, "No... Your lying to me! I know the **TRUTH!"** he yelled as he threw him off him, before clutching his head in pain. "Something's wrong! My head..." he was silent for a moment, "It's coming back!" he said as memories of his time with his brother came back to him.

He demorphed, "I... remember." he mumbled, before falling to his knees, then to his face. Blake's visor dropped, as he clutched his stomach in pain, "Hunter!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Choobo was about to make his way to them, probably to make Hunter go mad again, before Shane got in his way, "Oh, yes he does!" he jumped into the air, sword in hand, in the other two in toe.

 **"Ninja Power!"** they slashed his chest with their swords, before Shane powered his sword up and struck him with maximum force, and they all cheered as Choobo's body was colored with smoke from where he was hit. "I'll be back, Rangers!" he told them, "Now hoe do I get outta here?!" he muttered as he took off, before the others could stop him.

"Time to make like a banana and split!" he disappeared, leaving the Rangers groaning.

 **"Ninja Form!"**

They demorphed and stood together. "Guess Choobo didn't feel like sticking around for an encore." Tori smiled, Shane snickered, "Yeah and that crab is toast!" "Man, why do I have this sudden craving for sea food?" Dustin rubbed his belly as Shane shot him with a distasteful look.

"Look!" Tori suddenly cried out, "There's Blake, Hunter and Anna!" they looked over at the place she was staring at and saw she was right. Blake had freed Anna from her rubble prison and then gone to try and wake up Hunter as Anna stood above them.

"Come on! Come on, bro! Stay with me!" Blake pleaded with his unconscious brother. He gripped the neck of his suit as his head rolled back, before his choked out something; "Dude! I kinda need to breath at some point here!" Blake smiled thankfully and helped him sit up as the others made their way towards them.

"At least he's back to being Hunter." Tori complemented as they got to them, "Good Hunter, or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked, staring at them. "Do you know who we are?" Shane asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. My friends." Hunter nodded, as they smiled at him, glad to have the _real_ Hunter back.

* * *

They gathered at the beach, wondering how to get off this island when Shane's morpher beeped, "Is that you, Cam?" Shane asked hopefully, not noticing Anna's head snapping towards to morpher at the mention of that name.

 _"No, it's the phone company."_ Cam's voice ranged clear in the air, sarcastically, _"Calling to find out if your happy with your long distance service."_ he snarked as the Rangers giggled, Hunter grinned.

"Is he always this, uh, funny?" he asked them playfully, Shane shook his head, "Not always. We're great Cam, thanks for asking." he looked back at the morpher. Suddenly, Sensei Watanabe's voice came from the device.

 _"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ "Right here, Sensei." _"Excellent! I must speak to them upon your return!" "Which brings up our next problem!"_ Cam interrupted, _"Your on an island that's sinking fast! You got to find a way off!"_

"What about the Gliders?" _"The atmospheric pressure too unstable right now. It wouldn't be safe!"_ "What about the Zords?" _"Good idea Blake!" "Their on their way! I just have to check the structural integrity to make sure they can stand the water pressure."_

"We'll be ready. Let's do it!" _"Hey guys! One more thing!"_ Cam stopped them from walking on, _"What's with the other heat signature following you guys? On the scanner, it says there are six people. But there are only..."_ "Six?" Anna interrupted, smiling knowingly, "I'm surprised that you forgot me so easily 'Mighty Dragon'." she said cheekily into the morpher as the Rangers looked at her with bemused faces.

 _"Anna?! Anna, is that you?!"_ "There's only one of me." "You know Cam?!" everybody said at once, "Old friends. It's good to hear from you, Cam." _"You too." "Annabelle! It is good to hear that you are safe and unharmed."_ "Well, apart from a few aching bones from being in those spheres for so long, yeah! I'm fine." _"Just like you not to give up a fight, 'Kitty'."_ he laughed and she laughed a bit too, "See you at the Ninja Ops."

"Alright. Let's bounce!" Shane said, Anna nodded, turning serious again, before Hunter called out.

"I just want to say that it means a lot. The way you stood up for me." he told them, awkwardly. "Hey! That's what friends do!" Hunter nodded at the Air Ninja's words, "So before this turns into a group hug, we better go!" he joked, clapping his hands on the Navy and Yellow Ranger's shoulder, as Hunter snorted.

They walked on, before a Scroll of Empowerment appeared, and SuperToxipod was reborn, only he was now thirty stories high!

"What?! Are you serious?!" to say that Anna was ticked off was an understatement. "Sorry Anna! But we're gonna have to do this without you!" Shane told her as he and the rest of them lined up.

"You guys ready for this?"

 **"Ready!"**

 **"Ninja Storm!"**

 **"Thunder Storm!"**

 **"Ranger Form!"**

 **"Ninja Ranger Power!"**

"Hey Cam! How about those Zords?!" _"_ _Their on their way!"_ Anna stood with her arms crossed around her chest, as she stood on the side lines of the battle, which just got interesting as they each got into a respective Zord. Shane inside a Red Hawk, Dustin jumped in a Yellow Lion, Tori in a Blue Dolphin, and Hunter and Blake in a Crimson Rhinoceroses Beetle and Navy Stag Beetle.

"Impressive." she muttered as they turned into their Mega-Zord mode.

"Hey Ranger! You are gonna be sorry you ever crossed my snail trail!" Toxipod announced as he fired flames from his mouth, encasing them all in a Ring of Fire.

"Dude! It's hot! Like Africa hot!"

"Where's the A.C on this thing?!"

"Yo! You guys okay?!" Shane called over to the Thunder MegaZord.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Hunter reassured, as Blake nodded, "We can take the heat!" "Then let's go for a little spin!" Shane sassed as the MegaZords started spinning, getting rid of the flames, immediately.

Toxipod was surprise they managed to get rid of his flames. The Rangers stopped spinning and got ready for the fight again.

 **"Spin Blade!"**

Hunter called as the Thunder-MegaZord's chest opened up to reveal a black sphere with a number '04' on it. It broke apart and a four-bladed axe emerged from it. The Thunder-MegaZord took hold of it, as the Storm-MegaZord transformed into Lighting-Mode.

 **"Rangers! Battle Ready!"**

Toxipod growled as he charged at them, staff at hand. The Thunders meet him halfway, and made contact with their weapons, before batting it aside, and slashing him across the chest, despite his protests.

Then the Wind Rangers hopped off from the Thunder's shoulder, and gave a solid kick to the chest, and flipped over towards the Thunders, who shoved them back towards Toxipod, "It's time for you to come out of your shell!" Shane taunted as they zoomed passed him, slashing him in the midsection as they went.

That blow did, and he exploded, never to return.

The Rangers cheered.

"That's what _I_ call a 'Crab Feast'!" Shane laughed.

Tori nodded, "All you can eat!"

"Detonation of the crustacean!"

"We're going home!" Blake announced happily as they made for the shore.

 **"HEY!"** they jumped a bit at Anna's voice at looked down to find her at the shore, waving for them wildly. **"What about me!?"**

"Oops!" Hunter laughed nervously as the Thunder-MegaZord, knelt down in front of her and held a hand her her to climb on, "Sorry!" he apologized, as they walked away from the sinking island.

* * *

 **Ninja Ops.**

"It's still hard to believe that your really here." Cam said to Anna as they walked through the halls of the Ninja Ops, as the others converse with Sensei in the main room. "I find it hard to believe that you are not on Lothor's ship, but when I realized that you weren't there, I was relived to know that you were at least safe." She smiled and he smiled back.

"So... Are you gonna stay and help out?" he asked her, secretly hoping that she would stay, "I don't know. I don't know if I'll fit in here." "Please? It'd be nice to have someone around here that actually understands what I'm talking about!" she laughed gently and he started laughing too.

"Maybe... I'll think about it. But right now, I need to figure out how to get my brethren back." "We can help. You know _I'll_ help. We did everything together. Remember?"

It was true. They have done everything together. There was never a day they spent together that they have done alone.

She knew her answer, "Very well. I'll stay. But only to save you from those 'morons' as you call them." she smiled cheekily and he laughed. Her mischievous side only came up when she was around him for some reason.

They hugged one another with huge smiles on their faces

* * *

 **Well... I think I made the fact that they'll be a couple soon obvious! Hope to see you soon!**


	3. Ninjas Gone Wild Part III

**Ninjas** **G** **one Wild; Part III.**

 **Summary;** Though Anna joined the team, both she and the Thunder Rangers are having thoughts about making the right choice. While they ponder on the right thing and the smart thing, Choobo plots his revenge on the new Black Ranger for spoiling his plans! Can the other Rangers help?

* * *

 **Ninja Ops.  
**

Everything was quiet in Ninja Ops. Cam was watching some Power Ranger Zord videos while Tori watched with him. Anna sat on the floor, legs folded underneath her, her hands resting on her thighs, meditating. Well, _trying_ to meditate with all the noise that Shane was making on his skateboard.

Cam was just as annoyed. "I'm confused. Does it now say 'Skate Park' outside the secret entrance?" Cam asked sarcastically, turning his chair to face him, as Tori giggled and Anna cracked a smile at her best friend's sarcasm.

"Sorry." Shane chuckled, staking his way over to the computer, before nearly tripping when Anna grabbed it and rolled it away.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords." he inquired, watching the morphing sequence of the Thunder Zords, as Shane sighed as the lose of his skateboard. "The technology is amazing!" he marveled at the machinery.

"Yeah," Tori chimed, frowning, "Now all we need is someone to drive them."

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny. Whatever that may be." Sensei told them wisely, like he always would, before Cam noticed something on the computer.

"That's weird."

"What?" Shane smiled as Anna got to her feet and walked over to see the problem. "Finally find something you can't figure out?" he asked with the same sarcasm that Cam used a minute ago, making the young genius partly glare at him as Tori grinned.

"No. I've scanned the Zords for damage, and I keep coming up with this nonfunctional retrofit."

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori asked dryly, not taking her eyes off the computer. Anna sighed, smiling a tiny bit.

"It's a piece that doesn't have a purpose,"

"But it is integral to the overall design." Cam finished, grinning at the Pai Zhuq, who grinned back. But his grin faded when he looked back at the computer, "I'd just love to know what the deal it with it." Shane started to snicker.

"Wouldn't that count as something you _can't_ figure out?"

Tori strained a smile, as Cam turned his head slowly to full on glare at the smirking Red Ranger.

Anna bark a small laugh. "While you two fight this out like immature morons, I'm going to go for a walk." with that, she walked out of the cave, not noticing Cam's eyes following her worryingly.

* * *

 **Blue Bay Beach.  
**

Anna didn't do much walking. She mostly just sat on a rock with her morpher in her hands, thinking over the whole situation.

She wanted to help the Rangers fight for the Earth, but she also wanted to get back on Lothor's ship and free her father and her friends and fellow Pai Zhuq, and she found it as a reoccurring dilemma.

She was interrupted by her thinking when a sonic blast blew right near her and caused a massive explosion, sending her flying into the air. With a hard thud, she landed painfully and looked up, and was surprised that it was Choobo that made the blow.

"Having second thoughts, Black Ranger?!" he swung his staff at her, but she managed to roll away and trip him, getting up and getting into a battle stance. He charged, and swung at her multipule times, but she was able to dodge or block some of them, but she was starting to get tired, and morphed and called out her Panther Sai. With some of her energy but to full, she attacked with the ferocity of her animal spirit.

Just as she was about to strike again, he let out another sonic blast, which knocked her onto the ground. Groaning, she struggled to get back up and back into the fight, but it was proving difficult. Choobo laughed evilly as he stalked towards her, staff in hand, before crimson lasers got him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Surprised, the Black Ranger looked around to see where the shot came from and was glad to see Blake and Hunter, both morphed, and Hunter holding his Crimson Blaster.

"Anna!" they rushed over to her, and helped her stand, "You okay?" Hunter asked, and Anna nodded, before Choobo's growled as he got up, making them get back into battle ready.

"Three Rangers! Today must be my lucky day!" Blake scoffed.

"Correction; it's your _unlucky_ day!" he told him, confident that their numbers would send him running.

But he was proven wrong.

"I don't think so! Let me give you a hand!" the container on his back opened up and large duplicates of his arms sprung out and grabbed them all and then pulled them inside!

Anna, Blake and Hunter were trapped!

* * *

 **Choobo's World.  
**

The three Ranger slowly took in their surroundings, on edge and ready to fight when it came.

"Nice look." Blake said, trying to ease the tension in the air, "Early dungeon." it wasn't working.

They all spun around at the sound of something moving and saw only something green spinning towards them, and hitting them all with everything he had, which was quite alot. Choobo giggled madly as they painfully got off the floor.

"Your powers are no good here. My Ultimate realm might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it... after a few hundred years!" he told them, stomping his staff for effect.

"Sorry. But we won't be staying!" Blake growled, ready to fight his way out, before Hunter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up! We gotta be careful. This is his house." he warned the two.

"He's right. We need to approach this carefully." Anna told him, and he understood.

"Your right about one thing, little Rangers. This is my house, and your never getting out! But don't worry. After I capture the other Rangers, you'll have plenty of company. And maybe I'll get the little geek with glasses too!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Black Ranger! You will either learn to respect me, or you will suffer a fate worse then you can imaging!" he suddenly grew to the point where the three could only see his head. "Now take a whiff of this!" he started to breath hot, stinky breath on them, making them cry out in disgust, before they fell unconscious.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

When Anna finally regained consciousness, she was still on the ground, the this mixed up world of Choobo's. On the ground beside her were the Crimson and Navy Rangers, still out cold.

"Blake! Hunter! Get off your butts, now!" she shook them both a bit, and they woke up.

"Where are we?" Blake asked, and when Anna was about to respond, he held out a hand for her to stop, "Wait. Don't answer that." they all got up, legs shaking like jelly.

"We're still in Choobo's world, aren't we?" Hunter asked her, and she nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so." she was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Why did you two try to help me?" she was actually confused as to why they would help her, if they weren't going to be-

"We're Power Rangers. It's what we do." and she thought too soon.

"What?"

"We changed our minds. Even if we were on the far edges of the Earth, Lothor would just keep coming after us. And besides, the world needs us just as much as they need the Wind Rangers." Hunter told her, and she went into a very deep thought, before the ground started to shake, and the three were suddenly released. They Ninja Streaked all the way back to the beach, then stopped to catch their breath.

"We're back." Hunter whispered, before turning to his brother, "That was just weird."

"Yeah."

"You said it."

"Hey!" they all turned to the sound of Shane's voice and saw all the Wind Rangers coming towards them. "You guys okay?" Tori asked, and they all nodded, "We're fine."

"Better then _he's_ gonna be!" they all looked to where Anna pointed and saw Choobo, practically seething.

"You Rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!" he growled as much as he can, as the Rangers got into fighting stances.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked, and they nodded.

 **"Wind Rangers!"**

 **"Thunder Rangers!"**

 **"Pai Zhuq Ranger!"**

Choobo wasn't impressed, and just fired lasers at them, but they vanished, their uniforms empty in their place.

"Oh, I _hate_ it when they do that!" he looked around, trying to find them, when Dustin leaped into action, Lion Hammer in hand and hit him square chest! Then Hunter and Tori rushed at him, Ninja Blaster and Crimson Blaster at hand, and fired. Then Blake came in with his Navy Antlers and caught him in the waste, electrifying him as Anna came from behind him and slashed him with her Panther Sai, before he dropped him and had Shane finish the job with his Ninja Air Attack.

They all stood together, and the other combined weapons, the Wind Rangers forming their Storm Striker, the Thunders forming their Thunder Blaster, and Anna channeled her Animal Spirit to the highest point, to when it was surrounding her and got ready to unleash her Panther Spirit in her Pai Zhuq Fury Attack.

"Wait!" Choobo cried out, making Shane annoyed, "What now?!"

"I want to have a puppet show!" the Rangers only looked on in confusing. "I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets!" blue tentacles shot out of his hand, and vanished when they hit the Wind Rangers.

"Hey, what's happening?!"

"This way!" Choobo pulled, and the Wind Rangers were suddenly dragged across the floor on invisible strings, before they were now seated in front of him, Storm Striker poised at the Thunder Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Ranger!

"I'm holding the strings here! Now do what I do!" he crooned, making his hand seem like he was holding a gun, and pulling the trigger, but thankfully, the Wind Rangers still had enough will power to disobey.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter seated the Thunder Blaster back on Blake's shoulder, and Anna noticed that they were both shaking with nerves.

"Hunter, be careful. If you hit the Rangers, it could strip them of their powers." Blake warned his brother.

"Or worse..." Anna whispered, not liking their odds, and focused her energy back on channeling her Animal Spirit.

"We don't have any choice, guys!" Hunter told them, putting his finger on the trigger.

"He's got a point! Right?" Choobo asked the Wind Rangers, mockingly, as their will power started to falter.

"Hunter! Go for it! I can't fight him much longer!"

"Can you do it?" Blake asked his brother in Crimson, who seemed to be at war with himself. While this was happening, no-one noticed the black aura starting to emerge from Black Ranger's body.

"No." Hunter finally muttered, taking his finger away from the trigger, "I can't risk it." he threw the Thunder Blaster away, causing it to deform in the process.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." Choobo goaded, enjoying the moment as Hunter just stared, his resolve clear. "Three powerless Thunder Rangers, with a side of power ridden Pai Zhuq, coming up!" he increased his hold on the Wind Rangers, making them cry out in pain, as their control on their bodies, started to weaken, before they slowly, steadily got back up, their will power growing stronger by the minute.

"What are you doing?" Choobo asked, confused as to how they are breaking free, "I said, your supposed to listen to me!"

 **"Spirit of the Panther!"**

They all turned to the sound of the command and saw a huge Panther leap out of her body, and charge at Choobo, successfully getting him away from the Wind Rangers, and breaking his control over them. The Panther swiped at him a few times, before pouncing back to her host, who was bombed by questions.

"What was that?!"

"Was that a Spirit Animal?!"

"Can I have one?!"

"I'll explain later." she told them, as the Panther faded away, "Right now, let's clobber this meathead!"

"No problem!" Shane cheered, before turning to Hunter, "Thanks Hunter." he thanked him.

"No worries!"

"Hello!" Choobo called, smoking a little bit, "I'm still working here!"

"Then let's put you out of commission!"

"No problem there! Let's try this again!" Shane re-combined the Storm Striker, while the Thunders did the same with the Thunder Blaster, and Anna did the same with her Fury attack.

 **"Fire!"**

 **"Fire!"**

 **"Pai Zhuq Fury Attack!"**

The two blasters fired, combining as they zoomed towards, while Anna flung all of the spiritual energy as an attack that took the shape of a Panther and engulfed the same blaster shot, empowering it before hitting Choobo head on!

But they were surprised when Choobo emerged from the smoke, coughing and laughing evilly.

"Don't count me out yet!" he coughed, "I still have one trick up my sleeve!" he pulled out a scroll, "This Scroll of Empowerment! Now your really gonna get it!" he threw the Scroll into the air, and started to grow, "They said I'd make it big someday!" he growled, before getting used to his new size.

"Cam, it's Zord Time!" Shane called into his morpher.

 _"Their on their way!"_ he told them, as the Thunder Zords made themselves known, along with with Wind Zords. The Rangers nodded, and jumped into their Zords and formed their Megazords. All Anna could do was watch.

"Thing are about to get a little sticky for you, Rangers!" he swung his staff at the Thunder Megazord, but Hunter managed to stop the attack, but Choobo pushed it away and got them in the chest a few times. He went to hit them again, but yellow laser stopped him cold, and he turned to look at the Storm Megazord, which was armed and ready.

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah!"

"On it!"

The Thunders called forth the Spin Blade and they both surrounded Choobo on both sides.

"Glad I took those spinning lessons!" he started to spin rapidly, hitting the both of them with brutal force! Things were going bad.

"Tori, you know the drill!"

"Oh yeah!" Tori agreed, pulling out the Turbine Drill, and got it to rapid machine gun fire at him, but he spun his staff around him like a fan, bouncing the shots away, mind-blowing them all. Then he breathed fire at them, sorting out the circuit and causing them to fall.

"This isn't looking good!" Anna whispered to herself as Choobo laughed and made their way towards them.

 _"Guys! That part I was telling you about? I figured out what it does! Check this out!"_ he sent them a Power Sphere Disc.

"Thanks Cam! But how about filling us in on the big secret?"

 _"The only way that you're going to beat Choobo, is to combined your Megazords."_

"No way!"

"How Cam?"

 _"Call the Minizord! He was part of the program all along!"_

"The Minizord?" Hunter questioned, never having heard of it.

 _"Just trust me."_

"I'd listen to him if I were you!" Anna told them from the ground.

 _"It would be good to see the Powers of Wind and Thunder working together."_ Sensei commented.

"You guys up for this?"

"What do you think bro?" Blake responded to Shane.

"Let's do it!"

They got back up, much to Choobo's disappointment, and the Ranger nodded and placed the Disc into the slot. Then two Power Sphere emerged from their Megazords chest and the Sphere banged together and opened and a small blue figure with a crescent moon on his chest was formed.

 _"I am Minizord! Storm Megazord! Thunder Megazord! Combine!"_ the figure announced, and the two Zords combined, to form the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"How do you like us now!?"

"The bigger you are, the harder you'll fall!" he swung at them several times, but only succeeded in breaking his staff, while the Thunderstorm Megazord remained undamaged.

"You broke my stick!" He spluttered, shocked.

"Don't cry!"

"Your mommy will buy you a new one!" the Rangers mocked him, before deciding to finish it.

Their train like feet made there way towards him, as he growled, and shoot his eye lasers at him. But still went undamaged. Blake made it throw a punch, which made him spark blue electricity and hit the ground with a thud.

"This thing rocks!"

"No doubt!"

"That was your lucky shot!"

"Oh, really?" he growled at the sound of the Black Ranger's voice, "Well then your gonna hate their bull's eye!" she told him as the Rangers got the Lion Blaster ready, by the Minizord's command. They pulled out a serrated edged rope and spun the wheel on their chest, making the Lion set out a steady stream of power, hitting him square in the chest.

He staggered and struggled to stay up.

"You always have to win don't you? You can't just let me have one little-" he didn't finish, as he finally fell to the floor and exploded.

The Megazord stood strong with pride as the Lion part roared in victory.

Anna smiled under her helmet, while holding her side in slight pain.

"That's my team..." she smile softly, before making her way towards the Ninja Ops, some cheering teens close behind.

* * *

 **Ninja Ops.  
**

"So, how are you doing? I noticed that you were a little out of sorts lately." Cam commented as they walked through the Zord hangers. Anna smiled.

"When I first came here, I thought that I should be working alone, and trying to save my father, and my friends. But, I know that's not what my father would want. He would want me to stay here. And do what my Spirit says. Along with my heart." as she told him this, he couldn't help but stare at her, before snapping out of it when she was finished and place his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"We'll get them back." he pulled her into a hug like he used to do when they were kids whenever she would get upset, "We'll get them all back." they stayed like that for a while, before pulling away from one another, feeling slightly awkward.

"Come on, let's see what the others are up to." she smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and letting him lead the way.

* * *

"I can't believe you said no!" they entered the Ninja Ops to the sound of Dustin's disbelieving voice "Factory Blue, that's nuts!" apparently, Blake and Hunter had declined in Roger Hannah's offer at Factory Blue. And the others wanted to know why.

"We had something more important to do." when they only let out confused noises, they smiled.

"We're in." cheers rang through the wall as they all got in a group hug, all but Anna.

"You have made a difficult decision. I believe it is the correct one." Sensei told them wisely.

"Yeah, no lie! This is sweet!" Dustin smiled brightly as Shane grinned too.

"Your one of us now." he clapped their shoulders, before noticing that Anna was just standing away from them with a stoic expression. "Are you gonna join us?" Shane inquired and she barked a laugh.

"The only ones that some close to hugging me are Lily, Theo, Dad, Sensei and Cam. So no." Anna told them, smirking the tiniest bit.

"Why's that?" the others groaned a little bit, Dustin was sure to get hurt. "Are you two like, dating or something?" Anna didn't notice that Cam was blushing faintly, or that she was blushing too, but pushed it aside when she adjusted her sleeves and made her way towards him, the others stepping away from him as a good thud from the punch to the shoulder sounded, as he grunted in pain with a loud 'ow!'

As she walked off, Dustin asked 'what did I say?' to the others but they only laughed more.

* * *

 **Again! Truly sorry for the lack of commitment, and I'll try to do better! Promise!**


End file.
